The Tale Of an Orphan: 6th adoption
by SoNotYourAverageGirl
Summary: Ren Monroe, age 8. Toby Monroe, age 4. Ren has been protecting toby for the last 4 years, they've ben adopted and thrown out 5 times, Rosalie and Emmett adopts them. Ren doesn't trust them, she's matured to fast after being abused. Also, Seth imprints on this wary orphan. And to top it off Ren and Toby are half human. Seth/OC Sorry of summary is bad!
1. Profile

Full Name: Renla "Ren" Elizabeth Monroe

Nicknames: Renny, Rens,

Race: American

Haircolor: black (bangs long enough to hang over left eye and for some reason their copper)

Eyecolor: copper with ring of bright green around iris

Height: 4'5 and a half

Weight: 63 pounds

Age: 8

Scars: cigar burn on left inner wrist (faded) , knife cut across right shoulder (faded)

Personality: Ren is cautious and pretty cold to strangers (and enemies), she is EXTREMELY protective of her little brother Toby, she is also VERY mature and responsible for her age, she can be very caring & nurturing and sweet when she wants to be, she's smart, she will snicker or give a little cackle at times but Toby has never even heard Ren laugh, Ren is also sarcastic and can be humorous, and if someone hurts Toby (or someone she really does care about) she will go ballistic, she's also an amazing artist

Likes: Music, walking, protecting Toby, singing Toby to sleep, snow, cold weather, rain, sun, ice, swimming, lakes, rivers, ponds, oceans, animals, trees, climbing, drawing, pools, helping, making Toby happy/safe, tricking her foes, praying mantises, zoos, art crafts, paranormal, horror movies, weird stuff, reading, reading to Toby, coloring, color books, puzzle-like games, merry go round, Monster High, Ever After High,

Dislikes: her father, abuse, Toby getting hurt, bullies, VERY immature people, uptight people, being useless, herself crying, Toby being bullied, nightmares, being weak,

GHGHGHGHTWILIGHTGHGHGHGHGH

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OCs!


	2. Adoption

_**Chapter 1: Adoption**_

**Rosalie's POV:  
**"Really!? Oh thank you, Carlisle! Thank you, Esme!" I squealed as I hugged my adoptive parents.

I was finally able to adopt!

Emmett gave Carlisle a man hug and hugged Esme tightly. "OMG!" I looked over to Alice who had Jasper behind her, and she was jumping madly. "YAY! I'm getting another niece or nephew! Ohmygosh! IHAVEtofindnewstuffforthemoh! ButwhatdotheylikeRosieyouhavetogonowsoIcanfigureoutwhattopick..." Alice rambled, as Jasper only grinned. "I got my thirst more under control now, so it'll be safe." He said, then Bella and Edward entered along with Nessie. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" Bella hugged me, Nessie's way to fast growth stopped when she looked around 9, which made Bella and Edward happy since they had more time for her childhood. "Yay! I'm gonna have a cousin! This is gonna be so much fun!" Nessie smiled before hugging my waist.

Then Alice stopped rambling and just stared.

Vision.

Then Alice squealed, jumping.

"OMG! You and Emmett are gonna get-"

_WHAP!_

"_OW! _Rosalie!" Alice cried as she rubbed her cheek, which would have been bright red if we weren't dead. "Do NOT tell me! I want it to be a surprise damnit!" I seethed.

She almost ruined it.

"Emmett lets GO!"  
_**XxXxX**_

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, what age class would you prefer?" asked, stapling paper together. She looked around in her late 40s, wore a terrible dark purple dress suit with hideous pink prada heels and her hair in a bun so tight I wondered how she didn't get a head ache.  
"Um, well, I- I mean, _we_, like to look at all of them first." I smiled, trying to contain myself, the old witch looked at us shocked. "Really? Most parents would go straight for the babies but, okay."

Oh! The babies were adorable! I wanted to hold them all damnit!

"...And here are the kids from ages 3-9." Ms. Smithson said as we stopped to a big room with children playing, I scanned the room. Then 2 children in the corner caught my eye. The oldest, who was a girl, sat beside what looked like to be her little brother, she kept on looking around the room, like everyone was a threat. And what I really loved was how, the little boy had messy/curly blonde hair (which reminded me of Emmett's slightly curly hair) and blue eyes, and the girl had dark hair and eyes, they looked like they could be Emmett and my children!

"Oh! Darling! Look at that little boy!" I stared in disgust as a way to uptight woman with her husband walk over to the 2 children, just as the woman was about to grab the boy and look like she would scream 'we'll take him!', the girl slapped the woman's hand away. I smiled as the woman stumbled back and stared in shock before clenching her teeth. "How DARE you, you little monster!" She grabbed the little boy by his arm, making me growl slightly, this time the girl shoved her little brother behind her, corning themselves, the little boy clenched onto his sisters shirt and buried his face in her shirt. "Now child! Don't you want what's best for your brother? I'm SURE he will LOVE our house so just let us-" The woman started.

"So, you think what's best for him is to separate him from the only family that cares about him!? If you _ever _try to touch _my _little brother again, I _swear _to _god _I will _rip _your _eyeball _out and shove them up your left nostril, then set you on _fire _then put your out before you die, then pour _vinegar _on you, then chop off your fingers and lock you in a safe and throw you in the ocean and let drown, then pray for god to resurrect you. Then _repeat!_" She shrieked, I wanted so badly to laugh at the look on the woman's face. The husband stepped in, but before he could do anything a worker grabbed them and pretty much dragged them away.

"Lets go over here, you do NOT want to mess with that little girl. She will go ballistic, rip you to shreds, I swear she's possessed by a demon." I heard her whispered, making me growl, again. The girl planted a kiss ontop of her little brother's head, making him cry "ew!" and started rubbing his head vigorously, the girl grinned.

_Them._

_Their perfect._

"Excuse me, who are the little girl and boy over there in the corner? I think we would like to adopt them." I asked , she looked at the kids then her smile fell. "Them? Oh no, no no no no. You do _not want them._" She spat. "Why not?" Emmett asked, looking at them.  
"Because the little boy, Toby. Will scream bloody murder every night, and Ren? Oh my word, do NOT get me started, she is a little bitch. Constantly fighting and such-" She was cut off by a loud cry.

I looked over to see, Toby holding his head while tears streamed down his face, I looked over to a boy who was about 9, and very big, laughed. While holding blocks, he was about to throw another one, making me about to run over there and teach him a lesson.

Then he threw it.

Ren caught it, the look on her face made me a tiny bit scared, she throw to the wall next to her, putting a dent in it. Then she pretty _flew _herself at him, kicking, punching, ripping out hair and screaming. It took two workers to pull her away, and little boy said there, bleeding and a fistful of hair missing. "Do you see what I mean!?" Ms. Smithson shouted as Toby ran to his sister who was being dragged out of the room, still screaming and kicking.

My head turned towards this stupid cold bitch, "But that little boy, _threw a block _at her little brother." I seethed, "Oh please! Toby shouldn't have been crying, he's a boy! He should have just ignored it." Before I could rip this whore's head off, but Emmett must have sensed this so he stepped in. "Hey, she tackled a boy TWICE her size, and at least a year older than her, and kicked the crap out of him, all to protect her brother. If that's not brave, I don't know what is. So just schedule your little meeting them thing, cause we're adopting them whether you like it or not."

_My monkey man. _

**_XxXxX_**

**Ren's POV:  
**

"This is gonna be lousy." I muttered, as Ms. Pain in my butt (AKA, Ms. Smithson) led me and Toby down to the "Children's Meeting Their Future Room".

_They LOVE to brag here._

I winced as a slap upside my head echoed throughout the halls. As we came to the door, she opened it and pushed us inside before slamming it shut.

_Woah._

_My new adoptive parents are gorgeous!_

_That probably means their terrible._

There was a blonde who could make Megan fox give a run for her money. Her blonde hair was long and had a natural wave to it and was a light honey, her skin was a sleek shade of marble, her eyes were the most colorful shade of gold, she should at about 5'5, I mean. There was no way she was human. She wore a black tank top, with a dark midnight blue blazer coat with the middle button buttoned, dark skinny jeans and black mary janes, with her hair flowing freely.

Then her husband. He was pretty handsome. He had dark curly-ish hair that was short but long enough to be styled up, he was all muscle. His shoulder's were so wide I'm surprised he fit through the door, he stood at 6'3 and a half. And also wore a gray button up with the first 2 buttons left un-buttoned, dark jeans and black airwalks.

"Hi!" The blonde greeted, her smile was different from other mothers, she had vintage motherly smile. Toby looked like he was about to run, but I grabbed his hand before he took a first step. Toby looked up at me, and gave me a puppy eyes look.

I sighed, looking at the couple then Toby. "Go on." I whispered to him, letting of his hand and lightly pushing him on the back, he ran over to them while I walked more slower. "I'm Rosalie Cullen and this is my Husband, Emmett Cullen." She said, shaking Toby's small hand and Emmett shook Toby's hand too, I didn't. "I'm Ren, this is my little brother, Toby." I said, Toby immediately started to ramble and I walked over to a table that was close enough to them, I took out my notebook and started drawing. Looking up pretty much every 5 minutes to watch Toby.

**Rosalie's POV:**

"And then, and then. Leo kicked Mikey like this! And is wath soh funny!" Toby said, he was so cute! Emmett loved him, I could tell. As Emmett and Toby played with legos, I looked over to Ren. Who kept checking on him, she was so mature for her age, and responsible. I noticed the faded cigarette burn and knife slice (thanks to my vampire vision), and it made me upset to think how many horrors she went through trying to protect Toby.

_And she's only 8._

I walked over to her and sat down, I looked at the drawing. It was perfectly drawn Cala Lilly, the lines were a bit wobbly but besides that it amazing. "That's an amazing drawing, Ren." I said, she only "hmm". Then she looked up over to Emmett and Toby then looked back down again, "You protect Toby a lot. Don't you?" I said softly. She stopped shading in the lilly then looked at me, "I **have **to protect Toby, it's my job. And no one else will." She said.

**Ren's POV:  
**

"So...What color do you like for your new room to be?" Rosalie asked, "Anything, just please don't bye everything in pink. My last adopted parents bought EVERYTHING in pink, and I saw nothing but pink for days." I moaned at the memory, she laughed shaking her head. "I'll let my sister know that, everyone is excited to meet you guys." She said.

_Yeah, they'll be excited. Until they meet me._

"Oh, and Toby loves the water. Sailor stuff, boats, pirates, oceans stuff. And please add a gate to Toby's bed, he falls off it when he's sleeping." I explained, "Times up!" Ms. Smithson called, opening the door, I put my book in my little bag and walked over to Toby and picked him up, grunting slightly. "Say goodbye kids." Like I needed to reminded. "Bye," I said.  
"Bye bye Rosey and Emmett!" Toby waved.

_**XxXxX**_

"Are they gonna be our new parents, sissy?" Toby asked as I tucked him in his bottom bunkbed. "Yeah, but don't get to comfy To, we're not gonna be long." I sighed, loaded up his bed with his stuffed animals, "Is something wrong with us? Is that why people don't want us?" I froze, looking at him. "Toby, there is _nothing wrong with us_. Adults just want you cause your little and adorable, and I older and more dependant than you." I explained.

"But your my sistah!"  
"I know, but adults don't care. They don't care about siblings, they just want one kid, and they don't care if the kid cries for their sibling, then they adopt another kid separate then another and another until they decided they have too many kids and throw one back int he foster care." I sighed, and I know cause it's happened.

Toby and I have been adopted _5 _times in our entire life. Ad I remember the foster family was one, luckily they wanted Toby, but then they adopted by kids, then they decided they didn't like Toby and I so they left us at the steps of the adoption agency.

"Night, To."  
"Goodnight, Renny."

I climbed to the top bunk and pulled the covers over me.

Letting the nightmares begin.

_**XxXxX**_

**Normal POV:**

Aro, Caius and Marcus sat on their thrones, chatting about. "Um...Aro?" Aro stopped and grinned at the new mortal, wanting to be Immortal. She walked forward, wearing a short cocktail dress, black pumps, dark cherry lipstick, pearl jewelry and her hair in a side braid. "Yes, Donna?" Aro asked, standing up. "A, a message from Carlisle." She said, handing the letter signed in Edwardian Handwriting, in the palest cream color. Caius shooed the girl away with a flick of his wrist and the young woman scampered off in the dark hall. "Oh, how wonderful!" Aro said as his eyes scanned the letter. "What is it brother?" Marcus asked, straightening up along with Caius, "Rosalie and Emmett are adopting! A little girl, who is 8, named Ren and her little brother who is 4, named Toby." Aro looked at the picture, Ren was sorta glaring at the camera while Toby was grinning and Ren held him closely.

"Beautiful children! The girl looks hostile though." Aro said, as he handed the picture to Caius and Marcus. "When will the Cullens turn them?" Caius asked as he looked at the serious 8 year old. "Message doesn't say when, hmm...Perhaps we'll visit them. DONNA!" Aro shouted, the woman ran back in, stumbling around like a drunken elephant in her heels. "Yes sir?" She asked as she pulled out a notebook.  
"Write a letter to the Cullens. Tell them when they are settled in with the children, that we're going to visit them." Donna wrote it down before leaving the room.  
"Well this will be interesting, brother."

GHGHGHGHGTWILIGHTGHGHGH

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OCS!


End file.
